


Hey Little Brother

by Victori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victori/pseuds/Victori
Summary: A song/poem I wrote, in which Dean reflects on the decisions he's made as an older brother. Set after All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1.





	Hey Little Brother

Hey little brother, remember that time

When we were younger, and you thought you could fly

You jumped off the house, broke your arm

I drove you to the ER on my handlebars

You asked me to fix it

That’s what big brothers do

But where down the line

Did I start failing you?

I knew you were special, even when you were just a kid

I had such high hopes for you, cause in everything you did

You practically shined, I never said it at the time

But out of all the brothers in the world

I was so glad that you were mine

I’m still so proud of you, but I took the stoic stance

I never told you how much you mattered, and now I’ll never get the chance

Add one more to the list

Of stuff I didn’t do

Hey little bro I’m sorry

For the things I never said to you

Like

How much I needed you, how much I cared

How it felt to know you had my back, just to know that you were there

That every time I teased you and drove you insane

Was just my way of telling you I was glad that you were safe

How I wish I could be the hero that I was in your eyes

And if I had the chance to turn back time

I’d trade your life for mine

Every time

 

I remember you were reading, that book I got for you

You couldn’t have been more than 8 years old, at the point of innocence and youth

Your eyes were bright and you talked all night about the heroes you read about

And you told me I was a superhero, and that I would save you without a doubt

You made me feel like I was super human

Even when I didn’t know what I was doing

I watched you grow up, and I was so proud of you

You were bold and rebellious, and you did something I could never do

You left

You made your own destiny

But you came back

And I never told you what that meant to me

Cause

I really do need you, no matter how I say I don’t care

I knew you’d always have my back, I knew that you’d be there

I’m sorry that I teased you and drove you insane

But having you in the passenger seat just meant that you were safe

How I wish I could be the hero that I was in your eyes

And if I had the chance to turn back time

I’d trade your life for mine

Every time

 

Now you’re lying on a mattress

In a cold dark room

I’ve made my confessions

Now what am I supposed to do?

You’ll never move again, I’ll never see you smile

You’re gone and I’m missing all the moments

That made this terrible life worthwhile

Why do I have to lose everything I’ve ever loved?

Now it’s time to be the hero that you thought I always was

Hey little brother

You’re gonna be okay

I promised I’d protect you, I’d told you that you’d be saved

I traded it all to bring you to life

You’re breathing, you’re thinking and you’re gonna be just fine

Just keep living, and fighting the good fight

Hey little brother, I’m so sorry

But it’s time to say goodbye

I’m glad I could be your hero

One last time


End file.
